What A Dream
by TheLostScriber
Summary: As a magician that suffers much mental exhaustion from studying, Alice gets a prescription from Eirin Yagokoro to help her to gain mental rest. However, there is an unexpected side-effect to the pills she is given... One-Shot, Rated M for mature content


**Ugh… I had some emotional troubles, and made this for some reason. Not really proud of it, but at least I've finished it. Don't expect great work, and in turn, I do not expect anything. Enjoy, if you like fluff.**

"Well, see ya, ze!"

"Bye Marisa." My voice held just a little bit of disappointment.

"Hmm? What's the matter? Don't want me to leave?" Marisa grinned at me with those mischievous eyes, and I could feel embarrassment boiling up in me. I was sure my face was red.

"I…Idiot! Get out!" Marisa laughed openly, quickly getting on her broom and zipping off, dodging a barrage of bullets. I slammed the door shut, and sighed. I didn't want her to…

I suddenly felt very weary. That last skirmish with Marisa at the Scarlet Devil Mansion left my body aching for rest. It was worth it though, Marisa looked so happy. I closed my eyes, shaking my head to steady myself. Was I that weak for Marisa? I had to get a hold of myself!

My bed looked so inviting as I walked towards it, but there was something I needed to do first. I grabbed a sheet of pills, popping a few out of the foil.

Ever since I had been experiencing a lot of stress through studying and fighting, I had been prescribed a few pills from our doctor in Eientei, Eirin Yagokoro. They are a new medicine, barely out of prototype, that more than doubles the amount of mental rest gained from sleeping.

They work well, but they have a strange side effect… Eirin said that in order to gain more mental rest, the brain needed to vent the positive energy gained during the brain stimulation. For everyone else out there, this meant… Interesting dreams.

_Very_ interesting dreams.

As far as side effects go, this was quite good, but after my mind created these dreams, I would often wake up more tired than before.

I flopped onto the bed, staring at the pills intently. _Should I take a chance?_ I _did_ like them, but when I woke up to realize it was a dream… It hurt.

"Well, I need to take more chances…" I said to no one in particular, and swallowed the pills, following them down with a swig of water. I laid there on the bed, slowly falling asleep so that they could take effect. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier, drawing down more and more, and my vision blurred and darkened…

…

_-Knock Knock- _

"Yo, I'm coming in!"

I heard the door open, and as I looked up, I saw Marisa enter through the same door that she had left a few minutes before. _Wow, I must have already fallen asleep._ I thought, and extended my arms, laying on the bed. "Hey Marisa, come here…" I said, with a smile that stopped Marisa in her tracks.

"Eh?" She said, looking at me strangely. This must be one of the dreams where I take control. Different, but not unpleasant by a long shot. I patted the bed, and Marisa walked over, sitting down on the bed.

"Alice? Are you oka-" Her words were caught in her mouth as I laid my head on her lap. I relished the feel of her, closing my eyes blissfully.

"G…Geez, what's wrong with you, ze?" She pressed her cool hand against my forehead. "You don't seem to be sick."

"I'm fine now, Marisa." I reached a hand up and caressed her face, savoured her warmth and ran my fingers through her hair. Marisa jerked back slightly.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Marisa said. "This stuff is…"

"Is it that bad?" I retracted my hand, grinning at her with the mischievousness that Marisa made me feel before. I could see her face heat up, and she attempted to look away from me. I kept my gaze on her, however.

"…This stuff is just weird." She said. "All these strange feelings are uncomfortable, ze…" I could see the colliding emotions in those caramel eyes, and I inwardly beamed, knowing the feelings myself. In my dreams though, I could express those emotions I work so hard to keep hidden.

I lifted my arm up again, placing it on her chin and moving it back to face herself to me. She grabbed my hand in reflex, but she kept holding it, as if uncertain of what to do next.

"A-Alice…"

"Marisa, please trust me. I want to show you what you are feeling." Running my hand through her hair again, I lowered her head towards mine, never breaking my gaze. When a few inches separated our faces, I felt some resistance, and I could see the uncertainty on her face.

"Alice, I can't-" I travelled the small difference between us, locking our lips together in a passionate kiss. I felt fireworks go off in my head, and I felt light headed and faint. This was what made my dreams _amazing_. The pure feeling of my lips brushing against hers, in an innocent, sweet kiss. My first kiss every time…

As we parted lips, my mouth felt suddenly dry and cold, and Marisa's face was awash with bliss, her face deep red, but her mind unaware. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. After a while, she managed to form some words, and her voice was coarse. "Alice… I… I want, ze…" I smiled, and nodded. She pushed her lips against mine, with more force than last time. I was slightly taken back, my heart jolting from the sudden contact, which multiplied as I felt her tongue brushing against my mouth, apprehensive in its exploring. I welcomed it, and the kiss deepened, her tongue wrapping with mine. Right now, my head felt like it was liquid, flowing around. This was rapture, and I felt time slow down, as if to preserve the moment.

Slowly, we broke the kiss. Both of us were panting, our need for air suddenly becoming apparent. I looked at Marisa, her composure slowly returning. "D-Damn… ze…" She looked at me in amazement. "I never knew you could be so passionate under that cold exterior…" I smiled, wrapping my arms around her lower back and pulling her down to my level, eliciting a gasp from her.

"Want to see how passionate I can get?" I said, kissing her on the neck. That did it. She pushed me down onto the bed, kissing me over the skin that was not covered with clothes. I felt electric shocks all across my body as we frantically undressed each other. Marisa caressed my skin, and I cupped my hands on her hips. We wanted to explore each others' bodies, feel the texture and experience the feeling of being caressed. I could take it no longer.

I cupped Marisa's soft breast, kneading smoothly and firmly. Marisa moaned half out of surprise, and I captured the moan in her mouth by giving another loving kiss, and I could feel her mouth hum as she cutely moaned through my mouth from every knead and stroke I gave her. She decided to fight back, and she broke the kiss. I opened my mouth to protest, and I was interrupted by a surprise moan, as I felt Marisa's warm mouth on my breast, sucking one while tweaking the other one. I jerked and twitched, as sharp, new sensations kept hitting me, catching me every time. I instinctively pushed her head closer to me, my other hand roaming the part of body I could reach.

"Ma-Marisa! I…" I couldn't continue, and I pulled her closer, as our most sensitive regions touched together and rubbed. This caused Marisa to throw her head back, overcome with the new sensations. I followed suit, and wrapped myself around her tightly. We both caressed each other's body with our own, driven by raw need and passion. Our movements increased, and we moved faster and faster, our moans and yelps spurring us on, further and further. I could feel Marisa trembling, building something deep inside, and, with a jolt, I could feel myself getting closer and closer.

"Marisa!"

"Alice!"

We held our bodies together as tight as we could, screaming together as a surge of pleasure coursed through us, as one. As our stiffened bodies slowly loosened, we collapsed onto each other, panting heavily and moaning as the shocks and waves of the residue of the event that happened before moved through us.

"A… lice, that was-"

"Please, I love you, you idiot… So…" I blurted out, sinking against Marisa's body. My innermost feelings came out, and I couldn't stop myself. Marisa held my head up, smiling.

"Alice… I love you too." Marisa said, and held me in a hug, kissing me on the lips. I felt myself melting against Marisa's body, and I sighed happily.

"You're so warm, Marisa…" I murmured, and listened to Marisa's breathing deepen as she fell into slumber. As I calmed myself with the rhythmic breathing, a thought cut through my happy haze.

_I will eventually wake up from this, and this experience will be gone._

This pulled at my heart very harshly, and I felt my eyes well up with bitter tears, and I sobbed, as the thought drained my energy and I found myself falling into a slumber.

…

…

…

…

…

Warmth.

I felt warmth under my covers. A nice, calming warmth.

Could I stay like this? I didn't want to lose that warm feeling.

I opened my eyes a fraction. I could see light. Was it the sun?

No, it was darker than that.

It was like-

I opened my eyes wider. Two orbs of caramel. "Morning, Alice."

That's her voi-

I jerked away very quickly, with a gasp of shock. I teetered over the edge of my bed, fell off, and smacked my head on my bedside table. I fell to the ground in a daze, and I heard Marisa call my name fuzzily. I shook my head, fully opening my eyes. There was Marisa, on my bed, looking straight at me grinning.

"You looked so cute sleeping there, I couldn't wake you." Marisa said. "But to think that something so cute did those things to me yesterday night… " She closed her eyes, as if savouring the memories. "That was… Wow."

"But… But wasn't… Dreams?" I said, very confused. Marisa shook her head. I looked down at my body, clad in a simple white nightgown. "I…I didn't want you to catch a cold, so…" Marisa replied. _So… What I did wasn't a dream…_

I stood up, getting a stool and rope together. Marisa watched, a confused look on her face. "For Marisa to see my feelings, and to get violated like that… I'll die." As I began to tie the rope on the ceiling, I found myself knocked over by Marisa. "No, ze!" Marisa shouted, knocking me, and herself, over and onto the ground. "Don't even think it!"

I looked at Marisa, her face deadly serious. "I, ze… You showed me, ze… Um…." She fidgeted. "I now know what those strange feelings meant. I feel for you, ze."

"Marisa…" She felt for me as I do her… I hugged her close. "You took your damn time!" Marisa awkwardly laughed.

"Heh, sorry about that… I did now, though." We stayed like that for a while, basking in the morning light and each others' vicinity. After a while, I decided to get up. As I tried to move, I felt a sharp pain in my side, and I fell back with a cry. The stool which I was standing on was now lodged firmly in my side.

"What's the matter, Alice?" Marisa said, her voice full of concern.

"You idiot, you made me pull something!" I tried again, and confirmed its pain. Marisa giggled. "Oh, for Alice-chan to be lying there, helpless and innocent…" She grinned, and stood up. "Not to worry, though." I felt her arms around me, and I was surprised when she lifted me up, and carried me to my bed.

"Wha…What are you doing!" I protested.

"Quit moving, or you'll fall, ze!" Marisa kept me held tight, and she laid me on my bed.

"Why are you doing this! I'm not just a helpless little-" I was stopped, as my mouth was caught by a kiss. My eyes widened, then started to close. The sweetness of the kiss overwhelmed me, and I melted into my bed. When it ended, I looked back up at Marisa.

"Calm down, ze."

"O…Okay."

"Now let me help you with your back, and no complaining."

"Okay."


End file.
